Life Lesson
by Shirrim
Summary: AU. Sasuke Uchiha, un joven prejuicioso que está viviendo sus más 'fascinantes' años de adolescencia, con la llegada de Sakura Haruno, una chica totalmente opuesta a él que vive feliz su vida hará que empiece a sentir cierta antipatía por ella, lo que él no sabe es que ella será quién le enseñe cómo se debe vivir la vida haciendo cambiar su perspectiva de todo lo que lo rodea.


[A/N]: Hola, antes que nada quería decirles que éste es un regalo especial que les ofresco a todos ustedes, como agradecimiento por el apoyo que me han ofrecido y por los buenos deseos que han transmitido. Algo más, pues que también un motivo en especial por que el SasuSaku es oficialmente canon, me alegra demasiado saberlo, después de tantos años lo merecía ella.

Quiero comentar acerca de ésta historia, necesito que sepan que no es como el resto de lo que he escrito, esto es demasiado diferente y pues tal vez se den cuenta después, el titulo original con la que la he bautizado es jinsei no kyokun que en español significa lección de vida, ojalá les guste mucho ya que tendrá muchisímos cambios, tengo toda la idea bien planteada para la historia, el final ni se diga.

No se olviden de comentar y darme sus opiniones, me harán demasiado feliz, si el fic tiene aceptación continuaré únicamente para complacerlos. Oh, quién desee el formato PDF original de Lección de Vida, se los entregaré con gusto pero envíen mensaje privado para saber, es como edición especial, o mejor dicho, más estético y cómodo.

Esta idea es 100% mía, pero Naruto no me pertenece es del gran manngaka **Masashi Kishimoto**.

人生の教訓

''Jinsei no kyōkun''

* * *

><p><em>Life Lesson<em>

¿Alguna vez en la vida te ha llegado a ocurrir algo realmente interesante y que desees contar a todo mundo? Bueno, tengo tantas ganas de contar esta historia, a pesar de que yo sea una persona de _muy_ pocas palabras y que tenga una forma de ser diferente a los demás. Y es que lo que me había ocurrido no fue tan normal como pensaba, quiero decir, lo que yo consideraba en una índole _normal_ aparentemente, no era así. Mis opiniones y mis comentarios los reservaré más adelante, tengo muchas ansias por relatar todo lo que viví a lo largo de los años, los cuales fueron duros de verdad, en cierto modo aprendí algo sumamente importante y sin ese acontecimiento impactante nunca hubiese ampliado mi escaso panorama. No obstante, cuando yo pensé que mi vida sería tan larga y aburrida y que nunca cambiaría de parecer, el destino tenía algo importante guardado para mí.

Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, a mis 16 años, estudiando recientemente mi primer año de preparatoria, en plena etapa adolescente, viviendo de manera monótona y surreal el destino me tenía preparado algo que yo mismo nunca me imaginaba. _Una lección de vida._

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

''_**Desinteresado y prejuicioso''**_

**1**

Veamos, recuerdo perfectamente el primer día de clases en el instituto, realmente me fue horrible, estaba increíblemente aburrido y todo transcurría comúnmente. Por suerte me había tocado en el mismo grupo que mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki con quien llevaba muchos años de amistad y hablar abiertamente con él no me costaba absolutamente nada, a diferencia de las demás personas, quienes me importaban muy poco a pesar de querer amistar conmigo, ¡vamos! Yo no soy amistoso ni mucho menos social, eso ni siquiera va conmigo.

Hasta ahora las cosas sucedían en un tiempo y forma determinados a fluir con rápidez, así como las primeras semanas de aburridas clases y tareas que no me parecían para nada útiles. Y es que odiaba todo lo que me rodeaba, bien, con sus enormes excepciones claro estaba, tal y como lo era mi amigo y unas cuantas cosas que dispersaban mi atención en clase, como lo era salir con diferentes chicas, que se ocupaban de molestar en la escuela y conseguir tener una cita conmigo –dicho de otra manera– supongo.

Apróximadamente después de 3 semanas algo poco inusual ocurrió; la importunada clase de redacción me estaba arrullando y me quedaba claro que en esa hora me dormiría cual gandul sin escrúpulos. La puerta se abrió repentinamente llamando la atención de todo el alumnado, una chica muy peculiar se dispuso a entrar sin vacilar, se hizo frente a todo el salón, con una sonrisa pequeña que indicaba cierta timidez, unos enérgicos ojos de color esmeralda brillaban con tanta energía que era agotador hasta para mí, se le veía de una estatura un poco baja, podría decirse que no era muy alta y llevaba puesta impecable la ropa colegial, su cabello llegaba a la altura de sus hombros o un poco más abajo y de un inusual color rosado, se movió un tanto causando que varios de mis compañeros masculinos se inquietaran al instante, no podía negarlo, la cría era muy atractiva aunque se le veía bastante pesada al comportarse así, como… extraña. A mi parecer.

— ¡Hola! –saludó sin contener su emoción presentándose ante todos—. ¡Yo soy Sakura Haruno! ¡Es un gusto conocerlos y disculpen si interrumpí la clase!

Rápidamente olvidé todo lo que acontecía a mí alrededor y me enfoqué especialmente en esa mujer que tenía a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pidiendo disculpas hiperactivas a la profesora y ésta asintiendo desesperada pero notoriamente apacible. _Esa mujer _se notaba a kilómetros que era diferente a cualquiera y no lo digo porque me gustara, al contrario, repudiaba potencialmente su actitud porque las mujeres de su tipo sencillamente no eran lo mío, me causaba cierto desagrado y la primera impresión que me lleve de ella fue un _que molesta _sin dudar.

Y como buena chica que era, comenzó a hacer amigos con tanta facilidad en un solo día que me impresioné de cuán extraña era, hablaba con todos mis compañeros de clase con tanta fluidez y ni siquiera le costaba trabajo evocar cualquier tema en específico, al parecer se le daba muy bien algo que a mí me costaba mucho. Recuerdo claramente que, una sonrisa tan amplia como los textos de historia se posaba en sus labios en todo momento, lo cual me molestaba, porque había algo en esa persona que no me agradaba, pero a los demás si ¿estaba en lo correcto, no? Al parecer su primer día de clases estaba sentándole de maravilla, inclusive mi mejor amigo Naruto estaba colado con ella, sin parar de hablar e intentado hacer que me acercara a ella, a pesar de que no lo consiguió él fue tras ella al final del día.

Y así pues, es como prácticamente esta historia se va a centrar en Sakura Haruno y algunas otras cosas, y por supuesto, sobre mí.

— Sasuke, vaya mujer. ¡Es estupenda! Deberías conocerla, me ha alegrado el día —decía frenéticamente Naruto sin deshacer una radiante sonrisa de su estúpido rostro—. ¿No quieres?

Rodé los ojos, junté mis cejas un poco molesto por tanto ajetreo y hastiado de que no parara de hablar de la nueva del salón —No —negué mirando fijamente hacía un punto mientras seguíamos un rumbo hacía nuestros hogares.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No has conseguido salir con nadie para el viernes o qué? —rápidamente trato de averiguar qué es lo que me estaba sucediendo, aunque precisamente no era ese el detalle que me tenía de mal humor y poco tardaría en averiguarlo, en serio.

Preferí entonces, ignorar su pregunta y seguir caminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se quedó callado por un largo rato que fue así como erróneamente especulé que Naruto se había dado por vencido, pero como dije antes, el indagaría cuál era la razón de mi comportamiento, ya que me conocía muy bien.

— ¿Entonces qué Sasuke? —inquirió nuevamente—. ¿Tienes un problema?

— Si —resoplé con poca paciencia—. Tengo un problema.

— Eso significa que… —meditó por unos largos segundos, tratando de fastidiar—. ¿Sakura es el problema o tú eres el problema?

Lo mire rápidamente con irritación, dándole a entender que ella era el problema y que estaba en lo correcto, Naruto se echó a reír a carcajadas y dándome palmadas para tratar de apaciguar mi furia, nuevamente fruncí el ceño, me esperaban unos largos años de escuela a lado de esos fastidios. Para mi buena suerte era fin de semana y no tenía que ver a ningún idiota de la escuela, pase de todo y solo me dedicaba a dormir largas horas y jugar unos cuantos videojuegos, ignorando olímpicamente a mi hermano mayor y sus estupideces por querer salir a algún lugar.

Salí por mi cuenta hacía la ciudad, con la intención de despejar mi mente y disipar mi mal humor, entré a un restaurante de comida rápida y me dispuse a atragantarme con demasiada comida hasta terminarme todo el dinero de mi semana en comida y en algunas cosas de utilidad. Tanto fue así que apenas me había percatado que de nuevo era lunes, día de escuela.

Era realmente aburrido ver cómo todos los días, en su mayoría, siempre era lo mismo. Aunque en el momento en que el profesor de matemáticas preguntaba quien quería realizar una ecuación, la única persona que alzaba la mano para participar era Sakura, con una alegre sonrisa adornando su rostro. Y es que, era la única que se animaba a pasar al pizarrón en cualquier clase, varios aplaudían por ella. Yo simplemente resoplaba cientos de veces en una sola hora, concentrándome en mejores cosas como mi teléfono, algunos pocos mensajes que ''tenia'' que responder y sin querer me encontraba fastidiando a Naruto golpeándolo por detrás, ya que él se sentaba delante de mí y eso me permitía desquitarme cuando me encontraba poco tolerante.

— Deja de joder, idiota —susurró solo para mí.

En la clase de química, justo cuando pensé que nada podía ir de mal en peor, ocurrió algo que desmoronó mi paciencia por completo, y es que nos habían agrupado para realizar un trabajo en pareja, para mi poca suerte Naruto ya había elegido a alguien para trabajar, decliné unas cuantas propuestas por parte de mis compañeras y fue así como por obra del destino Sakura terminó afanando conmigo, desde luego, por indicaciones de la educadora. Sin ningún problema ella se acercó hacia mí, mirándome un tanto extrañada, como si no me conociera, se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió tímidamente, dispuesta a decir algo.

— Hola —dijo, acomodando un poco su rosado cabello, pareciendo presentable ante mi presencia.

— Hola —respondí en tono bajo volteando a ver hacia otra dirección, sin saber fielmente porqué.

Sakura observó rápidamente las hojas que teníamos que llenar con las respuestas para finalizar, se le daba tan bien eso de ser inteligente ya que sin mi ayuda pudo completar la mitad de la hoja en tan solo unos minutos — ¿Tu eres Sasuke, cierto? —a pesar de haberme hecho una pregunta, no parecía para nada distraída en sus asuntos, como si ni siquiera se interesara en mí.

— Eso creo…—respondí fríamente, la verdad es que no tenía cabeza para estupideces en esos momentos, no estaba feliz y menos al lado de esa patosa que sonreía todo el tiempo, necesitaba terminar cuanto antes—. Yo contesto la mitad, lo puedo entregar sin problemas y…

— ¿Qué? ¡No importa! Además, nunca había hablado contigo y me gustaría conocerte más, esto es sumamente fácil —dijo señalando las hojas.

No sabía si Sakura estaba tratando de flirtear conmigo y de verdad le gustaba, así como siempre tenía que ser con todas las mujeres que me conocían o sí sólo estaba hablando por hacerlo y que me cayera bien, aunque sin querer me enfade mucho más, no me quedaba de otra que aclararle que no quería siquiera ser su amigo, que me desagradaba sin saber qué demonios me ocurría y que la quería lejos a cientos de metros de distancia.

— Da igual, no es como si quisiera conocerte —respondí haciendo una mueca para que ella entendiera mejor como la detestaba, fue así como sus ojos llegaron hasta los míos, mirándome desentendida.

— ¿Ha-hablas en serio? —Sakura pestañeó varias veces confundida, aunque no se encontraba acongojada, parecía algo ansiosa—. Apenas nos estamos conociendo… y… b-bueno.

— Pues no quiero hacerlo —finalicé arrebatándole de las manos las hojas que teníamos que responder sin siquiera mirarla, las conteste y terminé en un tiempo récord y rápidamente las entregué a la profesora, salí del salón y no volví a saber ese día sobre la fastidiosa de la Haruno.

De esa manera mantuve controladas las cosas nuevamente, Sakura no me volvió a dirigir la palabra en un tiempo del cual no me percaté exactamente, a pesar de mi manera tan despectiva de ser con ella, ésta simplemente no me trataba de forma recíproca, algo que me consternaba profundamente ya que siempre la miraba con cara de irritación y Sakura meramente me miraba con tranquilidad ¿se estaba burlando? No lo creo. Unas cuantas veces más me veía obligado a repetirle cara a cara que no me agradaba y naturalmente no respondía y se alejaba de mí.

Y para mí, en definitiva ella era extraña.

Sin duda, el mejor día de la semana a mi parecer, era viernes, me permitía relajarme completamente del estrés escolar y más cuando salía con mi el idiota de mimejor amigo por unos buenos tragos pese a mi edad, que más daba si pronto crecería más, la vida la tratábamos de vivir tan aceleradamente que en incontables ocasiones terminábamos en un embrollo muy grande, con unas pocas proporciones catastróficas pero al final, las cosas salían bien.

— Se acercan las vacaciones y aún no sé a dónde iré Sasuke —decía Naruto bebiéndose lentamente el alcohol que le habían servido hace pocos minutos—. ¿Tienes planes?

Negué somnoliento, eran casi las 3:30 de la mañana y estaba empezando a quedarme dormido —No tengo planes.

— ¡Hey! No es tan tarde como para que tengas esa cara ¿Te gustaría hablar de algo en especial que llame tu completa atención?

Aquello me sonaba con doble intención, fastidioso y estúpido mejor amigo que me había llegado a hacer, definitivamente cuando era un niño yo estaba muy imbécil de la cabeza al haber conocido al gilipollas de Naruto.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —farfullé irritado restregándome los ojos para dilapidar el sueño.

De pronto, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y arrugó la nariz por unos segundos, volvió a beber de su tarro terminándoselo, meditando sabiamente sus palabras —Quiero hablar de Sakura Haruno —sentenció con un semblante sensato.

Otra vez cambiando el tema, no pude evitar removerme en mi lugar observando atentamente a mi amigo, mis labios se fruncieron también, él sabía perfectamente de mi plena desaprobación hacia ella —No sé por qué te empeñas tanto en hacer que me interese en ella — refuté molesto.

— Me gustaría que la conocieras un poco, es agradable.

— Para ti, no para mí—contradije.

— Ni siquiera han hablado como debería de ser y yo creo que ella desea conocerte, y tú solo no se lo concedes…

Me recosté lentamente en la pared que se situaba detrás de mí, ladeé mi cabeza un tanto y desvié la mirada —Hemos hablado lo suficiente, Sakura ha justificado que la odio, me incómoda su forma de ser tan… —traté de decir—. ¿intensa? ¿tan repleta de vida? Es como si quisiera llamar la atención de alguien, en este caso… la mía. Yo solo le he demostrado que no me atrae. Punto.

Desde esta simple conversación Naruto no volvió a insistir en que me aventurara a conocer a Sakura Haruno, sencillamente dejo que hiciera de mi vida lo que quisiese, no es que tampoco el hablara mucho con ella, solo por lo que veía conversaban cuando podían y eso era ocasionalmente. Yo seguía con mi vida de soltero y aventurándome a conocer chicas con las que se me dieran las cosas fáciles, es decir que fueran de mi gusto y que fueran una presa fácil para mí. En ese caso Sakura estaba lejanamente catalogada dentro de esos rangos… no sabía describir exactamente porqué; casi a finales de año ella había ingresado al grupo de animadoras de la escuela, se dedicaba a hacer porras para los jugadores de fútbol y así conocía muchas más personas, cosa que me hizo pensar de algún modo, que solo era social por que _quizá_ ella era una chica fácil, odiaba tanto que fuera la chica más destacada y que siempre tenía que enterarme de lo que ella hacia y… no era el único, por suerte.

Mientras que muchas dudas en la escuela entraban en controversia ya que tal vez ella tenía una pareja sentimental, puesto que las proposiciones amorosas no se hacían esperar ante esta mujer, ella siempre se veía en la obligación de rechazar a sus pretendientes, uno por uno, por lo que —entendimos— que ella ya se encontraba ocupada por alguien más.

— Naruto, y yo que pensaba que Sakura te haría caso algún día, pero veo que las probabilidades ahora han disminuido considerablemente ¿no lo crees? —decía Suigetsu, un compañero de nuestra clase que se peinaba de manera ridícula y se creía todo un galán, también ex pretendiente de Sakura.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —habló Naruto haciendo gestos con las manos, haciéndolo menos importante—. Quizá después esté interesada en alguno de nosotros ¿no?

— Te creo —concordó acercándose a Naruto y pareció echar en cara algo que claramente pude oír—. ¿quién sabe? puede que termine fijándose en Sasuke ¿verdad? —dijo echándose a reír como idiota, cosa que también a Naruto le hizo mucha gracia, menos a mí.

Al terminar de escucharle semejante mierda a Suigetsu me tensé al instante, no podía descartar esa gran probabilidad, ya que muchas mujeres de la escuela estaban enamoaradas de mí, no es que fuera presuntuoso pero yo sabía perfectamente que tenía mucha aptitud con las mujeres ya que siempre me halagaban por mi físico. Bueno, yo solo soy alto, delgado, de piel blanca que maroyitariamente trato mal a las personas y mi simple rostro apático, que a muchas mujeres les gustaba a por mis facciones finas, por último mis ojos oscuros y profundos, mi cabello oscuro y largo y punteagudo que llevaba siempre despeinado. Recordé la primera vez en que llegue a pensar que Sakura estaba coqueteando conmigo, sentí una gran frustración dentro de mí pero, ahora que lo analizaba mejor… ¿qué sentía ella por mí?

No me miraba mucho, había cumplido en alejarse un poco de mi pero no se portaba indiferente, a veces me sonreía con cordialidad y muy contadas veces había intentado simpatizar conmigo e intentar hablarme desde luego, yo la ignoré, la denigré un poco y trate de imponer barreras que no permitieran que ella ser acercara a mí, con el simple hecho de tenerla cerca me estresaba, era alérgico a Sakura y siempre sentiría cierto recelo ante su sola presencia.

Sin esperar mucho más las vacaciones llegaron con todo lo que tenían que ofrecer, todos la pasaron bien, o eso creo. Y aunque me importen muy poco los demás sin duda yo estaba de lo mejor, nada era a mi parecer más reconfortante que la absoluta soledad, en mi habitación, escondido del mundo exterior y refugiándome a menudo en largos periodos de sueño que mejoraban mi humor un doscientos por ciento más que lo normal. Año nuevo lo pase animadamente con mi familia, juntos dormimos a lado del árbol de navidad y yo disfruté al máximo mi regalo ese día. Una fantástica patineta que siempre había querido, desde que tenía catorce. Nada podía afectarme tanto, solo podía pasar el resto de mis días despejado y sin nada más que se interpusiera entre mi inmensa felicidad momentánea. Año nuevo lo pase animadamente con mi familia, juntos dormimos a lado del árbol de navidad y yo disfrute al máximo mi regalo ese día. Una fantástica patineta la cual siempre había querido, desde que tenía catorce. Nada podía afectarme tanto, solo podía pasar el resto de mis días despejado y sin nada más que se interpusiera entre mi inmensa felicidad momentánea.

— ¿Ahora si quieres salir a dar una vuelta conmigo? —preguntó inocentemente mi hermano mayor Itachi, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Tienes suerte —afirmé aparentemente molesto, pero con ciertas ganas de tener compañía inoportuna ese día—. ¿Vamos o qué? —le pregunte una vez fuera en el umbral de la puerta, Taichi todavía no despertaba del trance que le provocaba mi cambio repentino de respuesta a la que siempre solía darle.

Sinceramente, el tiempo que pasaba junto con mi hermano mayor era tan escaso que apenas sentía comodidad al estar a su lado, se suponía que podía confiar en él y contarle absolutamente todos mis problemas, pero nunca lo hacía. Él me había propuesto su magnánima amistad a cambio de nada, aunque nunca le respondí concretamente, siempre mantuve mis asuntos personales lejos de Itachi, porque sabía que él se iba a entrometer de la manera menos apropiada, por el simple rol de hermano mayor, y eso me consternaba irremediablemente. Prefería absolutamente que el fuera el hermano despreocupado que siempre habría deseado tener, solo eso.

Y aunque debía de admitir que ese día nuestra salida estuvo de lo mejor, las cosas no se iban a resolver de la mejor condición, sencillo fue el asunto. Itachi me contaba unas cuantas cosas sobre su escuela y sobre su novia, algo que me perturbaba de sobre manera, porque yo no sabía tratar sobre temas de seriedad, así como él hablaba tan _maravillado_ de su novia, estaba definitivamente enamorado de ella y la verdad es que no pude comprenderlo por más que intentara poner buena cara, claramente yo no sabía de amor y no entendía esas cosas, solo usaba a las mujeres y ya, así era yo.

— Y dime Sasuke —decía de repente recordando—. ¿Tienes novia?

No podía estar hablando en serio ¿o sí? Tragué saliva lentamente, escondiendo mi nerviosismo —Yo no— respondí meditabundo ¿por qué demonios me ponía así? La maldita respuesta era tan franca: No. ¿entonces? ¿por qué sentía nervios al responder con la verdad?

Pero no me podía engañar tan fácil a mí mismo ¿porque esa persona rondaba vagamente por mi mente? Era fastidioso pensar en algo más de esa manera, solo de recordarlo hacía que me doliera la cabeza, yo tenía claramente fijos mis sentimientos y sabía perfectamente donde estaban ubicados ¿pero porqué la mente me traicionaba así? Ahora por culpa de mí mismo, ella terminaría pagando más por toda mi gran estupidez. Oh si… vaya que lo pagaría…

— Vaya… pensé que si tenías novia Sasuke…

— Todos pensamos mal, alguna vez… —dije por último antes de cambiar radicalmente de tema por esa noche.

Sakura Haruno pagarás por entrometerte en mis pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Primer capítulo concluído, espero les haya gustado mucho, les recuerdo que si desean el archivo original para leerlo completo les entregaré como regalo especial el primer capítulo, en formato PDF. Solamente deben enviarme un mensaje privado para que yo se los envíe en algún sitio web, como lo deseen.<p>

Gracias a todos por leerme, nos veremos luego.


End file.
